Typical method of fine tuning quality control tools and process, such as Automated Optical Inspection (AOI), Solder Paste Inspection (SPI), and Automated x-ray Inspection (AXI), is time consuming and cumbersome, because a typical machine only allows one input for the threshold setting and one output threshold setting for the testing result at each testing time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical product inspection process 100. The process 100 starts from Step 102 that an algorithm is chosen and used for controlling the parameters/conditions of the product inspection process 100. At Step 104, threshold setting input is performed. The threshold setting input only allows one criterium or one condition to be entered/setup. At Step 106, a product inspection and testing is performed. At Step 108, results of the testing at the Step 106 are acquired. At Step 110, the results are examined to determine whether the threshold setting meets the quality requirement standards. If the results do not meet the required standards, the process from the Step 110 goes to Step 112. At Step 112, a new threshold setting is performed, such that the old setting at Step 104 is replaced. If the results at Step 110 meet the required quality standard, the Step 110 goes to an end at Step 114.
As described above, the typical product inspection process 100 only allows setting and changing the threshold setting with one value at a time, which results in a slow product examination process.